Brave New World
by nourann
Summary: C'est comme ça que cela commence. Rinch. TRAD.


Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une petite traduction d'un OS de wildwordwomyn. (l'original est ici: s/10171145/1/Brave-New-World ). C'est du Rinch, parce que je ne peux pas me passer de ce pairing.^^

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction. L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

" _Vous avez l'air particulièrement séduisant aujourd'hui, Harold. Nouveau costume ?" demanda John, taquin._

 _Harold soupira, puis se tourna vers lui. "Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à engager ces flirts alors que nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas intéressé ?"_

Il était fatigué, si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. N'avait pas pu prendre le temps ou avoir l'énergie d'esquiver ou de s'abstenir. Et John avait eu l'air… Pris ? Coupable ? C'était il y a trois jours. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le lieutenant Carter, Joss, était partie. Il vérifie fréquemment comment vont son fils et son ex-mari, et Lionel tous les jours. Non pas que ce soit nécessaire. Ce sont des battants.

C'est John qui, sur les bords, atteint ses limites. Certes, approcher autant la mort peut faire cela à un homme. Il le regarde, incapable de laisser tomber, tout en pensant qu'il le devrait. Si c'est ce dont John a besoin pour aller de l'avant, il doit trouver la force. Seulement, il n'en a pas. Pas pour cela. Lui et Mademoiselle Shaw l'ont soigné, jusqu'à son complet rétablissement. Des heures passées à lire des livres que John apprécie, à le nourrir de glaçons, de gelée et de boissons protéinées jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau supporter de la nourriture solide, et à tenir sa main quand les fantômes venaient hanter ses rêves. Aujourd'hui, John s'assoit et attend les renseignements sur leur nouveau numéro, jouant à la balle avec Bear, dont les griffes cliquettent par intermittence sur les carreaux en céramique lisse, pendant que Harold travaille.

"Vous devriez prendre de l'aspirine. Et manger." dit soudainement John.

Harold lui jette un coup d'œil: il caresse affectueusement Bear, et l'observe calmement. Harold n'est pas sensé trouver cela apaisant, d'être vu. D'être connu. Le mal de tête n'est pas intense, il ne se voit pas encore dans les rides contractées autour de ses yeux. Néanmoins, son estomac commence à grogner. Les sens de John ont sans aucun doute détecté ces indices. Ce n'est pas comme-.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, Harold."

Le cœur de Harold rate un battement alors que son cerveau l'informe que John avait eu l'air effrayé, et non coupable. 'Je n'ai jamais dit...' C'est une déclaration liminaire. Un commencement sans fin, qui dépend de sa réponse. John a des caractéristiques tellement frappantes. Beau, légèrement arrogant, parfois même sévère. Bien sûr, quand il sourit, il brille plus que le soleil.

"Je n'attends rien. Je suis heureux de vous considérer comme un ami."

Harold sait que John, son John, pense chaque mot. Il se contenterait de ce qu'ils ont maintenant si Harold le désire. S'il ne veut pas plus. Il a lu ses dossiers, fini les recherches, sait que le sexe et l'amour sont deux choses tout à fait différentes pour l'homme et qu'elles sont rarement présentes en même temps. Cela lui donne à réfléchir.

Il éprouve des sentiments envers le plus jeune. Il ne sert à rien de le nier. Et il ne voudrait personne d'autre à ses côtés pour sauver les numéros d'eux-mêmes, des autres. Mais est-il amoureux de lui ? Le désire-t-il ? Lui et John sont compagnons dans le vrai sens du mot. Ils ont déjà beaucoup trop perdu tous les deux, alors il calcule précautionneusement les risques. Après mûre réflexion il réalise que le plus important, devenir la faiblesse de l'autre, s'est déjà produit, mais les avantages ? L'intimité et le contentement qu'il partageait avec Grace, malgré les secrets qu'il gardait, lui manquent.

John a la tête baissée. Bear lui lèche la joue affectueusement, et les commissures des lèvres de Harold se soulèvent involontairement. C'est sa famille, pense-t-il. Un chien qui obéit aux ordres en néerlandais mais adore la nourriture chinoise, et un homme qui, à mains nues, peut soigner ou blesser, tuer ou créer.

"John ? Voudriez-vous venir chez moi ce soir ?" L'invitation lui échappe avant qu'il puisse la retenir, les prenant tous deux de court.

John lève la tête, son visage s'éclairant soudain d'un petit sourire timide. "J'en serais ravi." répond-il, sans tenter de cacher l'adorable rougissement qui réchauffe sa peau.

Harold ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. "Que vais-je faire de vous ?" demande-t-il avec indulgence.

C'est une question rhétorique jusqu'à ce que John réponde: "Tout", sans hésitation ni peur.

Cela semble à la fois terrible, impossible, incroyable et merveilleux. Venant de quelqu'un comme cet homme si particulier, cela ressemble à un fardeau et à une bénédiction. Harold refuse simplement qu'elle incombe à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout. Quel concept inconnu, bienvenu…

Harold répète la promesse, "Tout".

John l'embrasse doucement pour conclure l'accord, puis une nouvelle fois juste parce qu'il le peut.


End file.
